


Changing the Rules

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #577: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Greed.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Changing the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #577: Snape and the Seven Deadly Sins: Greed.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Changing the Rules

~

Severus knew avarice. He’d recognised it, without knowing its name, as a child, when he’d watched his father beat every ounce of magic possible from his mother. Not, Severus thought, because he was afraid, but because he wanted what she had, _they_ had. Because of Tobias, Severus came to know what greed looked like. 

He saw it again and again. In his Slytherin housemates, in Lucius Malfoy, in the Dark Lord, and even in Albus Dumbledore. Everyone wanted something from him, be it knowledge, his mind, or servitude. 

But then had come Harry and, as always, he changed the rules. 

~

Harry fought first for Severus’ life, saving him during the final battle, and then obtaining his freedom with his testimony documenting Severus’ sacrifices on behalf of the Light. 

By the time Harry was done, Severus had an Order of Merlin and multiple job offers. 

At first Severus brushed Harry’s actions off as guilt, assuming he was simply benefitting from Harry’s ‘saving people thing’. When Harry didn’t stop visiting, however, Severus began to wonder. He was good at recognising greed, and he often saw a flash of something close to it in Harry’s eyes when they were together. 

So Severus waited.

~

They saw each other often, socialising several times a week. The evening he finally discovered what Harry wanted was like any other.

“Did you enjoy dinner?” Harry asked. 

“It was most satisfactory.” Replete, Severus reclined on Harry’s sofa. He’d become accustomed to evenings in Harry’s company, assuming that what he wanted was a mentor, a connection to his mother. Severus could live with that. Even if part of him was greedy for more.

Harry, however, apparently couldn’t. Placing a hand atop Severus’, he smiled. “We’ve been dating for a while.” 

Severus blinked. _Dating?_

“I thought we could...take things further?” 

~

While surprised, Severus was no fool. “That’s...acceptable,” he managed before Harry kissed him and all words vanished. 

Far from a greedy lover, Harry was generous, giving. Severus felt cherished during, Harry ensuring he experienced pleasure several times before finally taking his own. 

Later, as they lay curled together, Harry sighed. “I’ve been greedy I’m afraid.” 

“Oh?” Severus swallowed hard. Did Harry have some plot brewing? Had he seduced Severus for nefarious reasons?

“Yes. I’ve wanted you for ages, so I decided to seduce you.” 

Severus relaxed. Gathering Harry closer, he said, “I can live with that.” 

Then they did. 

~


End file.
